


Eragon e Saphira

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cavalcatore di draghi [3]
Category: Eragon (2006)
Genre: Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Eragon sta diventando sempre più simile a un elfo.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 100.★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. Pane integrale





	Eragon e Saphira

Eragon e Saphira

 

Eragon guardò il proprio panino, sentiva l’odore della salsiccia dargli la nausea e si accarezzò il punto dove aveva la cicatrice, la pelle stava diventando perlacea e liscia, il segno stava scomparendo.

Attraverso i suoi capelli s’intravedevano delle orecchie aguzze.

Saphira fece entrare la testa di drago, dalle scaglie azzurro cielo, attraverso la finestra.

< Se non lo mangi, puoi darmi almeno la carne? > gli chiese mentalmente.

< I primi tempi mi bastava mettere il pane integrale per farmi venire voglia di divorarlo come un tempo, quando avrei mangiato anche solo la carne.

Non basta più > rispose Eragon.

 

[100].


End file.
